Alysora Czar
Alysora Czar, known to many as just 'The Arch-Magistrix', is the first born daughter of a Martanius Czar , the ruling Lord of House Czar. Born in 6,519 A.F alongside her twin brother Torvahld Felthien Czar, Alysora's presence in the High Kingdom representing the Magistrate on foreign and domestic affairs within the Sunreavers has made the woman a house-hold name. The Daughter Also Rises Despite many believing Alysora lives in her twin's shadow, the two couldn't be closer and their parents couldn't be more proud. A male heir was the only consolation for a wedded wife, yet an accomplished daughter could also open many doors for the family. Alysora Marie Czar rose to the highest of heights possible for a Sin'dorei woman; An accomplished Sunreaver Warmage, flawless Spellblade, and a certain knack for politics that caught the interest of the Magistrate. With numerous accolades under the Sunreaver banner, along with her extensive political, public relations and debate expertise, the title of Arch-Magistrix within the Offensive branch of the Sunreavers was another notch in her belt. The Early Decades The Czar household wasn't entirely a peaceful one. Too many combative personalities under one roof and just a fraction of a spark would do the work of setting everything a-blaze with fights. When such errupted, Alysora shrank away to the family study and did her best to drown out the shouts by sticking her nose in a book. However there were peaceful days where her and her twin could play, and Alysora had a knack for engaging Torvahld in wooden swordfights, besting him in one-handed combat more than once - to their father's displeasure. Their mother Agrippina brushed off such behaviour as the innocence of children in play and urged her husband to only see it as such. Martanius relented to his wife's desire, taking on the belief that Alysora merely wished for the attention Torvahld received, and would soon grow out of it. However in the years following, she did not. At the age of ten, Martanius Czar apprenticed his daughter to Magister Dawnblood with a hopes that such an esteemed position of higher learning would dissuade the young lady from her sword-fighting past-time. Magister Dawnblood shared the disdain of her father for such behaviour, and Alysora hid her activities dilligently from the man as she honed her political prowess under his instruction. The age of eighteen brought with it the bestowment of the title Magistrix, as well as her own office within the Sunfury Spire to deal with domestic political affairs. Alysora worked dilligently alongside the others within the Magistrate on key issues such as the line of succession, the Darnassian spy incursion, attempted relations with the Amani Trolls as well as civil disputes between the Farstriders and the haughty Templars. At the age of thirty, Alysora was put into an arranged marriage with Magister Thandor Dawnstrike at the order of her father. Despite many protests from her and her brother, the two having grown within the past decade after years apart, the engagement was finalized and the wedding went off without a hitch. However when it came time to consummate the marriage, Alysora briefly left the room to shakily splash water on her face and steel her nerves for what needed to be done. A series of screams and shouts pushed the Magistrix from her solitary respite and she returned to the room with a question on her lips, only to find it empty and the curtains to the balcony billowing in the wind - With her husband surrounded by the wedding guests, lying in a pool of his own blood on the ground below. Alysora overheard one of the Clerics mention the fact his neck was snapped prior to the fall, but nothing further was spoken about it in the Czar household - or within Quel'Thalas. War Against the Lich King Coming soon! The Purge Coming Soon! Now... Alysora Czar's employment within the Offensive branch of Aethas' Sunreavers has attracted many magi who had once enlisted under the Sunreavers in Dalaran. A considerable number flocked to enlist in the Sunreaver Offensive with hearts set on serving the cause once more. She had lead both the Dominion, which is exclusively warcasters, and the Division of Internal Affairs which catered to the political dealings of the organization and Quel'Thalas before grooming her apprentice, the now Commander Ruthradis, to take command of the Sunreaver Warcasters. Under Arch-Magistrix Czar's guidance, the two divisions worked in tandem to deal with pressing threats regarding the recently-surfaced Demon Chain in Garrosh's power and numerous other threats to Quel'Thalas. With the mantle newly shifted to her apprentice Theria Ruthradis, the two divisions continue to work side-by-side, and the two women remain close. Arch-Magistrix Alysora Czar is the Commander of the Division of Internal Affairs. Trained in the fields of politics, recruits who take interest in this branch of the Sunreaver Offensive are treated to classes involving discipline, public-speaking and literature. Mathematics, poetry, drama (both tragic and comedic) and overall presentation is focused on in this branch. Most recruits who enter here will leave as ambassadors, or else become prime candidates for the Triumvirate or Senate. Category:Characters Category:Kirin Tor Category:Sunreavers Category:The Sunreaver Offensive Category:Blood Elf Category:House of Czar